Another Voyage in the Time
Another Voyage in the Time is the 11th episode of season 6 and the 141th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in , all the s of the four sectors are activated to build a physical body in the scanner with appearance of a teenage man dress with a red jacket. X.A.N.A. takes advantage of this to possess his new physical body giving life under the name of Xania and disappears covering of smoke. He goes to the prison and there, the Men in Black are possessed and freed in return to offer a work: kill and . After finishing the Saint Week, all the professors and students of go back to the class, included the Lyoko-Warriors except Ulrich, that is distanced to Yumi from their split and the end of their friendship by fault of X.A.N.A. to having altered his memory (she only has memories of Aelita, Odd, Sissi, William, Alex and Jeremy). Aelita says Jeremy that he must do something to recover Yumi's memory and he answers that he doesn't have sufficient level to give back him the memory. In a flashback, Jeremy visits the Factory asking to Franz if he can find the way to recover the memory of Yumi but unfortunately it isn't possible. After finishing the review, Yumi is in the scanner and she goes away because she thinks that everything is well, Aelita does a proof to Yumi doing questions where knew Ulrich for the first time, but she denies all and leaves the Factory. In the present, in the class of Physical Education, Jim is dividing the students in group. Ulrich is the captain of the team and joins to the boys of the another class far of the Lyoko-Warriors, still angered with Yumi avoiding of not speaking with them. Sissi she can't stand to see how as Ulrich is suffering by his relation with Yumi and she also joins with Ulrich to support like friend, and he smiles. After finishing the party, William accompanies Yumi included Alex, still like rivals to win her love, but she refuses them and accompanies Aelita in their place, and says that she needs to be calm. Xania visits the academy Kadic infiltrated like a student and hacks the computer of the secretary to think that still is in the academy with a photo and personal index card. Alex goes out of the cafeteria when he crosses with Xania, and begins to feel a small shiver looking to the teenage, but he has disappeared out of nowhere. Alex takes out his tablet Android to check if there is a tower activated, a program done by Jeremy that is very useful for future missions and sample that there are a lot of towers activated in real time and deduces that Xania is in reality X.A.N.A. in person. He warns the Lyoko-Warriors to gather in the Hermitage with Franz and Anthea except Ulrich and Sissi that they are in the cafeteria still. To the cape of a minute afterwards, the Lyoko-Warriors except Ulrich and Sissi teach the tablet that there are towers activated and afterwards teachs him the photo of the teenage youngster that is in reality X.A.N.A. and is in Kadic. Odd asks him that Taelia can be in danger and Anthea says him that she is under protection of CIA agents giving her a home with a big protection. It would be impossible desactivar all the towers and the only way is to find to the teenage that still this in Kadic. The Lyoko-Warriors go to the Hermitage, but just then the Men in Black still possessed by X.A.N.A. assault again the Hermitage, and Aelita listens several shots from far of the Hermitage. She returns again in case they are in danger but she had arrived late, Franz and Anthea are died by the Men in Black and the spectres go out of their bodies without remembering at all what happened. Aelita is crying by his parents in the floor, she raging takes the gun and shoots to the Men in Black. Then Jeremy and Yumi go back surprised that the Men in Black are dead in Aelita's hands. William thinks that they must do something and do a return to the past in the factory, but Jeremy says that it cannot resurrect dead persons, only undo the damages. But it comes the worst, and the gardener enter into the Hermitage surprised, and Aelita is crying in front of his dead parents. Jim forces the Lyoko-Warriors that they must go out of the Hermitage and call the police. They go out except Aelita and Jeremy in knees, comforting it strongly by her loss. While in the cafeteria, Sissi talks with Ulrich and says that he still hasn't surpassed his split with Yumi and he has to go on, but he still has doubts in his future. Suddenly, Xania enters jumping on the window breaking it in pieces and attacks Ulrich ready of kill him. The students escape of the cafeteria, Sissi still in foot takes the bar of metal and strikes in the head to the teenage Xania but the bar is bent by his strength. The man pushes Sissi to the wall and falls unaware. Xania says Ulrich: "You'll never finish with me, I'm strong and always I'll be it for the rest of your life and of your friends also, am it, ALWAYS". The teenager creates a portal front of Ulrich preparing to travel in the time, before Xania takes him to the neck of Ulrich and holds him between the shoulders. Xania explains him his plan for altering Yumi's memory to do them vulnerable and separate the Lyoko-Warriors, and that Franz and Anthea are dead by the Men in Black recently freed of the prison and the game has finished. His last plan is to travel in the time and change the history where Jeremy opened the supercomputer of the factory and destroy it, like this will be able to conquer the world. But Ulrich holds the leg to the teenage and falls but is useless, he escapes by the portal crossing it and Ulrich also, the portal closes travelling to an unknown destination. The Lyoko-Warriors go in in the cafeteria with the window broken and Sissi in the unaware floor. She awakes and says that Ulrich and the man have disappeared and she doesn't know where he is now, leaving them alone with the damages and the sound of the police that arrives to Kadic. The episode finishes where Ulrich awake in an alley but everything seems very changed and when going out, the humanity still is alive but shows the flag with a symbol of X.A.N.A. indicating that he's in a dark future now and Ulrich is entirely alone… Gallery Episode141.jpg|Sissi and Ulrich before going to the cafeteria, where Sissi supports Ulrich by his split with Yumi. es:Otro viaje en el tiempo fr:Un autre voyage dans le temps Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes